This invention is drawn to novel fungicides.
With the world more dependent for food on an ever decreasing amount of cultivated farmland, it is increasingly important to develop effective fungicides which protect crops from fungicidal destruction.
Kozlik et al, in CA 79:53324Z, disclosed 1-carbamoylimidazoles as insecticidal.
Brookes et al, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,462 and 3,991,071, disclosed 1-(N,N-disubstituted carbamoyl and thiocarbamoyl)-imidazoles as fungicidal.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application "Substituted Heteroaryl Fungicides", Ser. No. 439,243, filed Nov. 4, 1982, discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is phenyl, or phenyl substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, nitro, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy substituted with 1 to 3 of the same or different halogens; R.sup.1 is lower alkyl, or --CH.sub.2 Y wherein Y is lower alkenyl, lower alkenyl substituted with 1 to 3 of the same or different halogens, lower alkynyl, lower alkynyl substituted with 1 to 3 of the same or different halogens, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthioalkyl, lower thioalkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkyl, or halogen; R.sup.2 is a 6-member heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 2 nitrogen atoms and the remainder carbon atoms, a 6-member heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 2 nitrogen atoms and the remainder carbon atoms with the ring substituted with 1 to 2 independent lower alkyl groups, a 5-member heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 2 nitrogen atoms and the remainder carbon atoms, or a 5-member heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 2 nitrogen atoms and the remainder carbon atoms with the ring substituted with 1 to 2 independent lower alkyl groups, with the proviso that a nitrogen of the 5- or 6-member heterocyclic ring is not bonded to the ##STR3## group; Z is sulfur, or oxygen; X is sulfur, oxygen, or represents a direct linkage between R and alk; and alk is a branched- or straight-chain alkylene group of 1 to 10 carbons with the proviso that the chain length is no longer than 5 carbons.